yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Josei Kagaku
Josei Kagaku is a student at Akademi High School. She is one of Gelangweilt´s OCs and is the science club leader in Gelangweilt´s fanon. Appearance Josei has Grey and Brown hair. She has Brown eyes and she wears the default uniform unless customized. And she wears a red armband of clubleadership, since she is a club leader Relationships Kaga Kusha They are friends. They talk to each other every day and study, since Kaga is in the Science club. Axel Josei likes Axel, they are actually very good friends. Robot-Chan Josei build her in her first year and is currently working on her Emoil Josei hates Emoil for an unknown reason. Kemika They are really good friends. They hangout together and talk about Boys or study for the science club Personality Josei is a sleuth, she is cheery and playful, butshe can eliminate Yandere-chan in low school atmosphere by snapping a picture if Yandere-chan is witnessed killing someone and then sending the picture to the police. 100 Questions Please tell us your name. My name is Josei Kagaku! When is your birthday? It´s July 17th Your blood type? It´s B Please tell us your three sizes? ... Tell us about your family composition. nah What's your occupation? I'm a student at Akademi High School and I´m the leader of science club. Your favourite food? I think it´s Tonkatsu Favourite animal? Little Kittens! Favourite subject? Chemistry. Dislike subject? I don´t know Is there a boy you've been thinking about? Maybe.. OK it´s Ryusei Koki Do you enjoy school? yeah sometimes. Are you in any school clubs? Since I´m the leader of the science club I´m in the science club. What's your motto? Good things come to those who wait Your special skill? Everything! Tell us about your treasure? NO. Describe yourself in a single word? Chaos Your forte? ... Your shortcomings? ... Places in your memories? I don´t know. What is your favourite drink? Water. How good can you swim? Why do you want to know this? Your timing in 50-meter race? Uhm.. I honestly don´t know Your hobby or obsession? Science! Disliked food? Nothing. Anything you want most currently? A boy Afraid of heights? Nah not really Dislike thunder? Nope! Rainy or sunny? Both, I think. Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? I use a pencil. What do you eat for breakfast? Rice, miso soup and grilled fish. Do you believe in ghosts? Maybe.. OK yeah. Can you play any musical instruments? A little bit guitar. Are you the outdoor or indoor type? Indoor. Ever in quarrel with your sisters? I don´t have a sister... Do you have a cellphone? Yeah i have a cellphone How long is your commute to school? 15 minutes. Do you have more friends than most? I don´t think so. Your favourite sports? I think basketball How good can you cook? I can´t cook. Favourite colours? Black and Brown and Blue and Red. Anything you can never forgive? Cheating, lying, stealing How tall are you? 152cm Shoe size? ... Your dreams? I want to become a real scientist. Do you have any marriage desires? Not at this moment. Do you dislike hot drinks? Nah not really Do you like bitter coffee? Nope. Bed time? 10:30pm. Wake up time? 6am, or 6:30am When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? Futon. Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Nope. Do you have any tips on losing weight? Do YOU have any tips on losing weight? cause I don´t have! Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? chilled soba. Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. The left Arm. Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately? I don´t know. Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately? I lost my rubber. What's the name of your school anthem? ... What's your favourite flower? American bellflower What's your favourite saying? After a storm comes a calm What's your favourite four kanji phrase? uhm... What comes to mind when you think about spring? That´s actually a very good question but I don´t know. And summer? Swimming, chilling and beach. What about fall? Halloween and pumpkin soup. And then the winter? Snow and Christmas. If you had a time machine, where would you go? Uhm I´m not sure, maybe in the future. Do you like reading manga or short stories more? none of them What's your allowance? We will never know. Tell us something a lot of people say about you? "She´s so crazy!" What are your hobbies? Reading, hanging out, chatting. Tell us your weight? what the ... What are you capable of? nothing. What do you wear when you go to bed? A pajama with little Unicorns and emojis. Has anyone ever asked you out? Honestly, nope. If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? Freak out! Tell us about your daily routine? I go to school (6:45am), go to the science club (7:05am), go to class (8am), go to the science club (1pm), go to class (1:24pm), go to the science club again and go home What is something you always carry with you? My Science Club Visor. Western food? Japanese food? Japanese food, i think. How do you commute to school? I walk to school. What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? I read a book. What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? I destroy my alarm clock, cause I want to sleep. Where are you living right now? I´m living in Shisuta Town. What kind of place is it? A fabulous place. What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? I build a robot and called her robot-chan What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? - Do you like roller coasters? Yeah. How's your eyesight? normal, I guess... I hope What's your favorite holiday? Christmas! What job do you have in school? I´m leading the science club. What do you do in your freetime? practicing for the science club, read a book, hang out with friends How long do you study every day? 1 hour. Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? Kemika. What do you do on the weekends? Hang out, study, read a book. If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? A Potato. Are the school rules really strict? No. What do you have for lunch at school? nothing. How many friends do you have? A few. Do you take any detours when you go home? Nope! Are you interested in any actors? Noo? What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? It´s over? thank god, sorry but I don´t like to talk about myself. Gallery Josei_Kagaku_Uniform1_With_Armband2.png|Josei with armband & visor. Hairpieces by CrabbyMeal, Visor by Chalkpai, Armband base by Shin Higaku the occult club PE leader, Base by AkikoChan1 Josei Kagaku Uniform1 Without Armband.png|Josei without armband & visor. Hairpieces by CrabbyMeal, Base by AkikoChan1 Josei_Kagaku_Student_Info.png|Josei student info Category:OCs Category:Science Club Category:Females Category:Students Category:Sleuth